The Ties That Bind Us
by ImpalaChick1967
Summary: In an alternate universe where Harry Potter is dead and Neville Longbottom was the Boy Who Lived, they are still struggling to defeat Voldemort once and for all. The Order of the Phoenix decided to summon a force which could end the Dark Lord and ended up summoning three teenagers who just may be able to save the world... Again. I don't own Harry Potter


It was a month and a half after the war had ended and nobody was left unscathed. Whether it be mentally, physically, or emotionally, everyone was wounded.

Take the Weasley family for example. Mr and Mrs. Weasley's son Fred was left comatose in St. Mungoes after being crushed by a wall that was hit by a stray curse. Day in and day out at least one of his family members were in his hospital room, incase he finally awakened. His twin George was constantly there by his side and refused to leave.

Ron Weasley was also scarred emotionally and physically by the war and his brother's condition. Although, a few good things had come from the end of the fighting. He could now call Hermione Granger his girlfriend and didn't have to worry about some Bulgarian Quidditch player snatching her from him. He was immediately accepted into Auror training and would soon be a full fledged dark-wizard hunter.

Hermione Granger's life was fully turned around and back to being nothing short of great. She had the man she had loved since sixth year, her parents' memories were restored, and she was returning to Hogwarts for a final, drama free year. Sure, she was also affected dearly by Fred's hospitalization, but deep in her stomach she was sure that everything would turn out all right.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, had a way different outlook than his best friends. Sure, everything was great at the time. He had also been accepted into Auror training, and him and Ginny were on the fast track to getting back together, but would it last? Every time something remotely good happened in Harry's life, it was taken away. Sirius, Remus, his parents and so many others. It was like what ever he touched, he destroyed. Almost as if he had a touch of death and whoever came to close to him received a death sentence. In his eyes, it was only a matter of time before the Weasleys, and Hermione were gone, too.

"Harry, mate," Ron sighed as he looked at his friend across the kitchen able of their shared flat, "you need to stop acting like death's right around the corner."

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione agreed with her boyfriend from her seat next to him. "Voldemort is dead, nobody else will die because of him."

"How could you say that?" Asked Harry. "His followers are still out there, plotting and planning. Somebody needs to stop them."

"And that's what we'll be doing soon Harry," Ron reminded his best mate, "catching the bastards and throwing them in Azkaban where they belong."

"Ron, I just-"

But Harry didn't have time to finish what he was going to say, as a bright white light engulfed them, forcing them to shield their eyes. Ron instinctively reached out and pulled Hermione towards him, unwilling to lose her. He then reached his arm out and grasped Harry's shoulder tightly, so they wouldn't be separated.

When the light finally cleared from their vision they all opened their eyes.

Immediately Harry sought out his best friends. Ron had his arms wrapped protectively around Hermione and was checking her over with his eyes to make sure she was uninjured.

"You two alright?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah," nodded Hermione as Ron did the same. "What happened?"

"Excuse me?"

The trio immediately tensed and drew out their wands before whirling around to see who said the words.

The first thing they saw was Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum?" Questioned Ron. "What are you doing here? Last I checked you were at St. Mugoes with George and Dad. And where are we anyways?"

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. "And why did you call me 'Mum'?"

"What do you mean who am I?" Exclaimed Ron, lowering his arm in shock. "Mum, it's me! Ron!"

"Th-that's not possible..."

The trio looked up to see Mr. Weasley appear out of thin air. Harry surmised that he was under the disillusionment charm.

"Ronald Weasley died six years ago," continued Mr. Weasley as his wife teared up.

"No, wait- what?" Ron stumbled over his words. "Dad, that's not possible. I'm right here! What's going on?"

"Molly, Arthur."

The trio looked as another person dropped the charm and became visible.

Their jaws dropped as they saw who it was. Albus Dumbledore.

"Bloody hell," murmured Ron in shock as he raised his wand in defense once again.

"Who are you?" Questioned Harry dangerously.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore stated calmly. "You've been called here to help defeat Voldemort."

"Voldemort's dead," snarled Harry.

"In your reality maybe," Dumbledore explained to the shocked and angry visitors. "But I believe that this one is fairly different, Harry. You are Harry Potter, correct?"

"Who else would I be?" Questioned Harry sarcastically. "And what do you mean 'our reality'? What's going on?"

"We, The Order of the Phoenix, decided to summon the person or people that had the means the defeat Voldemort." He looked from Harry to Hermione to Ron and back to Harry. "You may drop your disillusionment charms everybody. No harm will come to us and no harm is to come to our visitors."

The trio watched as people began appearing. The people that appeared were all of the Weasleys save for Ron and Ginny, the Prewett twins, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and two people that, to his shock, Harry recognized to be his parents.

"This has to be some sort of set up!" Exclaimed Hermione in disbelief. "More than half of you are dead!"

"Like I said," Dumbledore said to her. "I believe that you are from an alternate reality. It might be better if you introduce yourselves as to avoid any confusion as to who you are."

After a moment of hesitation Harry lowered his wand, Hermione and Ron filling suit.

Ron motioned to Hermione and said her name as he pointed at her. "She's Hermione Granger and I'm Ronald Weasley."

After taking in the shocked gasps and teary eyed look of Mrs. Weasley, Harry stepped forward a bit. "And I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

At once there was a collective outburst of disbelief.

"Silence!" Yelled Dumbledore. Not having been use to hearing him raise his voice, the people of the alternate reality stopped their babbling and looked at him.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to tell you," Dumbledore frowned at the trio. "That you three are all dead in our reality. Harry Potter was killed by Voldemort as an infant. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were killed in their first year at Hogwarts by a troll."

Instantly Harry felt his heart drop.

'This cannot be happening,' he thought with despair.


End file.
